<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tú y yo by Aeren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697364">Tú y yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren'>Aeren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife Sex, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Supernatural post canon, soulmates wincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:23:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester no imaginaba que el cielo iba a ser tal y como ha resultado ser. De lo que si estaba seguro es de que tendría a su lado a Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Forever Wincest Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tú y yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.   Todos los errores son míos, esto sería muchísimo peor sin el  maravilloso trabajo de beteo de <strong><a href="http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/">hermione_drake.</a></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tú y yo</strong>
</p><p><em>And they say everything, it happens for a reason  you can be flawed enough</em><br/>
But perfect for a person someone who will be there, when you start to fall apart guiding your direction<br/>
When you're riding through the dark  —You and me by you+me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Yo también te quiero —dice Sam.</p><p>Después de recoger los bártulos y dejar atrás el lago, han seguido su viaje por un camino forestal que los ha llevado hasta un claro del bosque y de nuevo han encontrado una cabaña que en cierto modo parece estar esperándoles. Una vez dentro, comprueban que es muy similar a esas que solían habitar entre cazas, pero para su alivio el interior es confortable y todo reluce, nuevo e impoluto.</p><p>Dean ha entrado en cada habitación, como si buscara algo acechando, Sam ha crecido viendo a su padre y a su hermano realizando ese pequeño ritual en cada nuevo espacio que ocupaban. Recuerda con una punzada cómo él mismo lo ha hecho, hasta el final, y cómo ha enseñado a su hijo a hacerlo. El recuerdo de Dean Jr. le hace detenerse en seco en mitad del airoso salón, las manos aún ocupadas por su petate, que descansaba junto al de su hermano en el maletero de Baby, como siempre que emprendían viaje. Se mira las manos, ya no son débiles y la piel está libre de toda señal de los años transcurridos. Sam deja el bolso sobre el sofá y respira hondo, intentando reconciliarse con ese nuevo estado, el de ser otra vez el hermano que Dean dejó tanto tiempo atrás.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero —repite, esta vez todavía más alto.</p><p>Dean, que se había detenido la primera vez, parece haberse convertido en una estatua, está delante de la nevera y tiene un par de cervezas en la mano y le observa sin decir nada. Y Sam se siente un gilipollas, pero no le importa, tiene que decirlo, decirlo en voz alta, porque ha vivido una jodida vida, una vida tortuosamente larga, con esas palabras atascadas en la garganta. Ha tenido <em>pesadillas</em> con esas palabras. Se ha asegurado de que a su hijo no le ocurra lo mismo. Morir sin decirle a la persona que más amas en este mundo que le quieres con toda el alma, que no hay nada ni nadie que se le compare. Da un par de zancadas y Dean le sigue con la mirada, algo extraño le brilla en los ojos, pero se mantiene en silencio. Sam le ve mojarse los labios y asiente para sí mismo, dándose valor.</p><p>—He pasado años, años, pensando en lo que me dijiste aquel día en aquel puto granero, donde <em>moriste.</em> Te moriste entre mis brazos y esa vez no pude hacer una mierda para evitarlo, Dean. ¿Lo comprendes? —Y de nuevo está allí, casi puede sentir la sangre caliente y pegajosa de su hermano entre los dedos, el polvo, el olor nauseabundo de la muerte que les rodeaba, la herrumbre del hierro que le había atravesado a su hermano la columna. Tiembla tanto que es Dean quien tiene que sostenerle, porque Sam cree que se ahoga—. Ni uno solo de esos días, ni uno, pasó sin que pensara en qué hice mal, Dean. Por qué no cogimos una escopeta con balas empapadas en sangre de muerto, por qué no te dejé usar las jodidas shuriken, por qué me creí tan invencible…Dean, Dean. Todos los días, Dean.</p><p>Está llorando frente a su hermano, el alma abierta en canal, desnudo de toda pretensión, sollozando tanto que le vibran los pulmones, le castañetean los dientes. Sam recuerda todas y cada una de esas noches a solas. Aquellas horribles primeras horas con el cuerpo de Dean en el asiento trasero del Impala, la pira, la soledad, el bunker como una tumba que Miracle y él habitaron como fantasmas, las cazas suicidas y los mil y un libros consultados con ideas que sabía que no iba a cumplir, porque le había prometido a su Dean que no lo haría, que esa vez era para siempre.</p><p>Nota las manos callosas pero sorprendentemente tiernas de Dean acunándole la nuca, hasta que sus frentes se tocan, allí, en medio de una cabaña perdida en mitad de un cielo que se supone es el final y de nuevo las imágenes de aquella última vez le escuecen, le roban el aliento, abre los ojos en un intento desesperado de hacer que se vayan, le ha visto morir tantas veces dentro de su cabeza, Cristo, le ha visto expirar, le ha lavado, le ha vestido, le ha curado unas heridas sin remedio, le ha besado los labios fríos tantas veces en su mente que hubo ocasiones en que la jaula le resultaba preferible a aquel martirio.</p><p>Años sin Dean y la promesa de seguir adelante.</p><p>Aquella puta promesa de seguir luchando.</p><p>Su hermano está allí vivo y su aliento tibio le roza las mejillas mojadas. Con torpe urgencia le toca el pecho, casi a ciegas busca bajo la camisa hasta que le pone la palma abierta ahí donde late su corazón. El corazón de Dean, vivo, vivo, su Dean está vivo y allí, y le está mirando con una expresión que Sam no sabe reconocer porque Sam ha pasado media vida intentando no volverse loco, buscando el punto exacto donde los recuerdos no eran suicidas, donde el dolor era algo manejable. Conocido. Dean está allí a su lado y Sam no es ya ese hombre mayor que quedó en aquella cama al cuidado de su hijo, Sam es de nuevo él mismo, esa persona que perdió la mayor parte de su ser en un granero, esa persona que vio como todo lo que amaba y necesitaba se volvía cenizas frente a sus ojos. Esa persona que sabe que fue él quien encendió la mecha. Solloza, roto, estrangulado, perdido.</p><p><em>Necesitado</em>.</p><p>Su Dean está ahí, y su corazón late, late.</p><p>—Sammy, ya. No pasa nada —le dice, la voz ronca, como solía ponérsele cuando estaba demasiado embargado por todas esas emociones que siempre quiso hacer como que no tenía. Aunque Sam siempre lo había sabido. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos había necesitado de palabras para entenderse—. Toda está bien, Sammy.</p><p>—Te quiero, y ese día, el día que viniste a Stanford… —Está sollozando, pero sigue adelante, porque ha hecho cosas mucho más duras y porque tiene que hacerle entender a ese hijo de puta cabeza dura lo que siente—. Yo también estaba cagado de miedo. Y si, pasé tanto tiempo deseando cosas que al final… Dean, sin ti nada de eso tenía importancia. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, mi hermano mayor, mi héroe. Y me jode que nunca fueses capaz de verlo. —Aprieta la mano contra la carne firme y caliente, bajo su palma el corazón de Dean late con rapidez, sano, con la fuerza de un tambor, <em>bumbumbumbumbum.</em> Sam cree que podría pasar la eternidad allí, mirándose en los ojos verdes de su hermano, notando el latido de aquel corazón.</p><p>Y no sabe cómo, pero ha dado un paso más y ahora están tan cerca que casi puede contar esas añoradas pecas, puede notar las canas que pueblan la barba de tres días de Dean y puede apreciar la más ligeras de las vaharadas de Old Spice. Su casa, su casa está ahí, ahí, ahí. <em>Dean</em>. Ve cómo las pupilas de Dean se dilatan mientras se miden con la mirada, los labios, esos labios tiernos, obscenos, que creía haber soñado, se entreabren y Sam sigue llorando, las lágrimas le caen por la cara, le gotean por la barbilla y sabe que seguramente parecerá que ha perdido la cabeza, pero le importa todo tres cojones, porque Dean está ahí, está vivo y Sam tiene que estar más cerca, tan cerca como pueda, Sam tiene que tocarle entero, comprobar una y otra vez que esto está pasando. Que esto al fin es su para siempre.</p><p>Dean tiene los labios suaves y cuando se besan al principio es sólo un roce, un hola, qué tal estás, te he extrañado, es lento y casi tímido, como aquellas primeras veces en alguna habitación de un motel perdido en medio de ninguna parte. Sam gimotea cuando su lengua toca la de su hermano, una caricia temblorosa, su boca abriéndose al fin, al fin Dean.</p><p>Se aparta y escruta con cierto embarazo la cara de su hermano, indeciso, recuerda que aquellos últimos tiempos esa parte de su relación había pasado casi a un segundo plano, recuerda la reluctancia de Dean al desvelarse lo que Chuck había hecho, cómo les había manejado. Sam había sabido entonces, tal y como sabía ahora, que lo único real en toda aquella farsa era que el hilo que les conectaba era tan potente que no podía ser una ilusión.</p><p>—Sammy. —Dean le mira con el corazón en los ojos, ese mismo que late debajo de su mano y Sam no puede, no quiere aguantarlo más. Aprieta los dedos, hundiéndolos en el músculo palpitante y suspira mientras el beso se vuelve intenso, obsceno en su belleza. Los dos juntos, tan perfectos como siempre. Su lengua roza la de Dean y ya no hay vuelta atrás, giran en medio de la cocina, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, tirando de las ropas mientras se siguen besando, casi a dentelladas, Sam gime cuando Dean le besa el cuello, suaves mordiscos, chupándole la piel hasta que tiene el cuerpo entero erizado, hasta que cada pulso es como plomo, ardiente, pesado, intenso. Le recorre con labios ávidos, saboreando la sal de su piel, el sudor fresco, las lágrimas antiguas y las lágrimas nuevas. Gime al notar las manos de Dean rozándole el tatuaje.</p><p>—¿Me has echado de menos, hermanito? —le pregunta juguetón, la voz ronca e inexplicablemente tierna a la vez.</p><p>—Dean —Le sale estrangulado, incoherente. Su cuerpo había olvidado cómo era aquello, cómo era ese irrefrenable deseo que es capaz de licuarte los huesos y derretirte las venas, esa necesidad básica de tocar y ser tocado. Se deshacen de más ropa mientras caminan a trompicones, su hermano le guía, susurrándole palabras sin sentido, tocándole con dedos sabios, con esos dedos que ha extrañado durante décadas.</p><p>Caen sobre la cama y se miran a los ojos, le escuece la garganta, pero aun así gime y el sonido gutural que su hermano deja escapar mientras se abrazan casi le hace correrse. Dean le hace abrir las piernas, su peso entre los muslos, el ancla que le mantiene atado a la cordura. Nota la otra erección apretándose contra su pelvis, caliente, poderosa, Sam alza las caderas y deja que sus miembros se froten a través de las capas de algodón húmedo, ya húmedo por el preseminal,  que los separan.</p><p>—Te he echado de menos, Sammy —le confiesa Dean al oído, la lengua dibujando arabescos en la piel ya enhiesta hasta lo imposible y Sam suspira y llora por las ganas, por la necesidad, siente el estómago contrayéndose al ritmo alocado de su corazón. Abre las manos y las pasa por la espalda de Dean, maravillándose de la perfección, de los músculos cargados que ondulan bajo sus uñas, gime de nuevo cuando le nota recular.</p><p>—Dean —protesta. Y suena tan joven y tan petulante incluso para sus propios oídos que no puede soportarlo. Pero aun así le da lo mismo, porque después de aquel granero Sam ha pasado toda su vida poniendo las necesidades de otros y la promesa que le hizo a su hermano por encima de todo y ahora es su turno, al fin Dean está allí y los dos son libres.</p><p>—Aquí está —dice triunfante, en la mano trae un par de envoltorios y Sam reconoce con un vuelco en el estómago lo que es.</p><p>Se muerde los labios mientras alza las caderas y se deshace de lo que le queda de ropa. Dean ha abierto un paquete y con la eficiencia fruto de la costumbre, extiende el lubricante de forma experta. A Sam se le seca la boca por una mezcla de excitación y miedo, de ansia y de impaciencia, de simple y pura necesidad de sentirle dentro. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Décadas sin esto. Sin su Dean. El sexo de su hermano está erecto, grueso y orgulloso, el glande brilla con un color rojizo, brillante por el lubricante, se toca con suavidad, consciente de que esto va a ser rápido, tan rápido que teme siquiera rozarse por miedo a acabar antes de haber siquiera empezado.</p><p>—Vamos, Sammy, ven aquí, déjame verte —le urge, Dean le observa con descaro, esa sonrisa de cabrón que sabe que le calienta y le hace desear golpearle, todo a la vez—. Déjame que vea lo más bonito que he tenido nunca… así. —Sam abre más las piernas y nota cómo le arden las mejillas, ha olvidado cómo es, cómo es estar desnudo y expuesto y deseando tanto a la otra persona que quieres rogar. Solloza cuando los dedos de su hermano rozan su entrada, lentos, suaves, tan sensitivos. La boca de Dean, sedosa, una caricia ardiente, le envuelve sin previo aviso. Grita, no puede contener más el aliento mientras empuja hacia adentro, más, hasta que Dean gime, y la garganta vibra y Sam cree que va a morirse, esta vez de placer—. Así. Mírate, Sammy.</p><p>Los labios de Dean están del color de las cerezas, rojos, y lascivamente hinchados, le corre un hilo de saliva por la barbilla, tiene los pómulos sonrosadas y el pelo húmedo de sudor. Sam nunca ha visto algo tan hermoso, <em>nunca</em>. Sus dedos se entrelazan mientras Dean le abre más, hundiendo despacio las yemas, los nudillos, cuidadoso pero decidido. Su carne se rinde para él, como quien se ofrece en sacrificio. Sam le obliga a bajar la cabeza para así saborearse en la boca lujuriosa de Dean, sus lenguas danzando una en torno a la otra en un baile sensual.</p><p>—Te voy a follar hasta que lo olvides todo, Sammy —le promete, el aliento ardiente bañándole las mejillas aún húmedas—. Cuando haya acabado contigo van a tener que cambiarle el nombre a este sitio. ¿Qué te parece eso, hermanito?</p><p>Un muslo cubierto de suave vello dorado y Dean está ahí, a sólo unos centímetros, calibrándole con esos ojos que le traspasan, que le leen el alma, esa alma que hasta hace nada ha estado incompleta.</p><p>—Deja de hacerte el chulo y hazlo —le urge, la voz rota por el hambre—. ¿O tendré que hacer yo todo el trabajo?¿Eh?</p><p>—Esta vez no… —responde, suave y caliente, como una quemadura que hace mucho que ha olvidado. Dean va despacio y es paciente y es sabio, no hay nadie que sepa qué es lo que Sam anhela mejor que Dean. Y cuando al fin, <em>al fin</em>, están juntos, las lágrimas vuelven a rodar, libres, sanadoras, dulcísimas—. Mi niño, mi Sammy, así, ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más?</p><p>—Dean, Dean —Quiere decirle que pare, quiere decirle que siga, quiere que no detenga nunca y al mismo tiempo quiere que todo se cristalice en ese preciso instante de perfección, los dos unidos con sus cuerpos tibios y <em>vivos</em> girando sobre las sábanas revueltas. Han hecho esto tantas veces y aun así los años le habían hecho olvidar algunos detalles, como el modo en que Dean le mira mientras le sostiene el muslo, buscando ir más adentro, más certero, criminal. Sam solloza y nota el cuerpo lánguido y pesado mientras las cálidas pulsaciones del orgasmo le erizan, haciéndole elevarse más, más. Todavía más. Dean gruñe bajito y le toma en la mano, una dos, tres veces y Sam tiene que hundirle los dientes en el cuello para no enronquecer gritando. Dean le sigue en el éxtasis segundos después, es como un animal encabritado entre sus muslos y Sam se deja hacer, todavía preso de su propia culminación.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo un hijo —susurra, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero la luz del sol ha desaparecido casi por completo llenando el cuarto de oblicuas sombras color rosado. Reposan con los miembros todavía enredados, cansados y más en paz de lo que Sam puede recordar. Dean le está abrazando, la barba le raspa un poco cuando se gira para besarle el hombro. No se están mirando y Sam cree que así es más fácil—. Se llama como tú. Y sabe… lo sabe casi todo. No seguí cazando —aclara—. Al menos no siempre que podía evitarlo. Y las cosas no eran tampoco como cuando crecíamos.</p><p>Dean no dice nada en un buen rato y Sam espera paciente, dejándose llevar por el sosiego que les rodea. Ha pasado tanto desde que tuvieron algo siquiera parecido a esto, todo el tiempo que quisieran. Libres de toda presión, de necesidades ajenas. Tiempo para gastarlo el uno con el otro sin remordimientos.</p><p>—Seguro que fuiste un padre cojonudo, Sammy —dice al cabo de un rato y Sam se gira un poco, para poder mirarle. Dean le sonríe y es un gesto abierto y que parece darle en medio del plexo solar. Había olvidado lo jodidamente guapo que era su hermano. La presencia física que tiene. Lo mucho que le gusta.</p><p>—A veces… a veces —Se para y ordena sus ideas—. Hay veces en las que creo que no he sido mucho mejor que lo que fue papá, ¿sabes? Él no volvió a… no estuvo nunca completo sin mamá y yo… lo intenté. Te juro que cada día era una lucha por estar ahí, pero había veces que lo único que podía hacer es ir a Baby y llorar.</p><p>Recuerda con pesadumbre esa media vida, estar sin estar del todo. Querer pero no poder.</p><p>—Eres humano, Sammy, todos cometemos errores, eso no quiere decir nada, y lo sabes, tú mejor que nadie tiene que comprenderlo. Sé que hiciste lo que era justo.</p><p>—Tuve suerte, la madre de Dean… ella sabía todo, la conocí gracias a Donna, era cazadora como nosotros y entendía bien nuestra vida. Durante un tiempo funcionó, pero al final, una noche salió y ya no regresó. Se parecía mucho a ti, su vida era aquello y ni siquiera por Dean podía dejar de acudir si la necesitaban. Al final éramos él y yo, juntos. Y siempre le estaré agradecido, porque Dean Jr. ha sido la razón por lo que he luchado, pero aun así, a pesar de que le quiero con todo mi corazón… cada día que pasaba era un día que me acercaba más a ti.</p><p>Sam se calla, embarazado por las lágrimas que el recuerdo todavía fresco de aquel dolor sordo y antiguo le causa. Recuerda las noches del 24 de enero de cada año. Estar sentado en Baby y recordar los ojos verdes de su hermano. Ni siquiera el consuelo del alcohol al alcance de su mano, porque tenía a otro Dean del que cuidar.</p><p>Dean le besa suavemente y sonríe de medio lado.</p><p>—¿Crees que Jack nos habrá visto?</p><p>—¡Dean! —Se le enrojecen las mejillas y le aparta de un empujón—. Joder, qué animal eres. ¡Eso sí que no lo recordaba!</p><p>Dean pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer contra las almohadas, cruza los brazos tras la cabeza y le observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Está tumbado tal como vino al mundo, en toda su esplendorosa desnudez, todo piel pecosa y dorada, músculos poderosos, tan sano y vivo que a Sam se le olvida lo que iba a decir, porque comprende que esta vez es verdad y que están ahí en esa cama y ese dolorcillo que aún le palpita dentro, pálidos orgasmos, como espejos rotos, solo pueden ser obra de su hermano. Dean. Dean. Su Dean.</p><p>—Como si el niño no supiera de sobra lo que hacíamos por las noches en tu cuarto.</p><p>—Calla. Coño, que manera de matar el ambiente tienes. —Sam protesta y le da un puntapié, pero está riéndose, porque es cierto, en medio del dolor de la ausencia, en su duelo, había dejado que muchos de esos buenos recuerdos se le escaparan como agua entre los dedos.</p><p>—Y en la ducha, en la biblioteca… oh, si esa mesa hablara. —Sigue riéndose mientras Sam le empuja sin convicción alguna en el gesto y otra vez están tumbados los dos mirándose a los ojos.</p><p>—Dean. —Sam cree que nunca va a hartarse de decir esa palabra. Dean. Dean. Su Dean.</p><p>—Sammy, yo no sé tú, pero a mi este asunto de morirme me ha dado hambre —comenta, como quien habla del tiempo y Sam no puede dejar de reírse, porque así, así es Dean.</p><p>Un chulo que está orgulloso de ello. Un caradura que oculta con celo su corazón y que ha salvado al mundo más veces de las que pueden contarse. Y Sam le adora y no tiene ni idea de cómo va a empezar a decírselo, no sabe cuántas veces van a hacer falta hasta que sienta esa herida del silencio sanar.</p><p>—No tienes ni la mitad de la gracia que crees que tienes —le replica, quizás la fuerza de una costumbre que le sabe a novedad. Está ahí en una cama discutiendo por tonterías con Dean. Sam sabe que sí, que <em>esto</em> debe ser el cielo sin lugar a dudas.</p><p>—Voto porque nos levantemos y miremos a ver qué hay de papeo —continúa, como si no hubiera dicho nada y arquea una ceja con gesto juguetón, a Sam se le corta el aliento otra vez mientras le observa bromear—. Después dejaré que te aproveches de mí otro rato, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, ¿Qué me dices?</p><p>Dean le está mirando con una sonrisa a duras penas contenida y al final Sam deja que le arrastre fuera del lecho desordenado. Dean se muerde el labio inferior mientras no le quita los ojos de encima, pasándole las yemas de los dedos por la clavícula y, la base del cuello. Sam se estremece y tira de él para así volver a besarle. Ambos están ruborizados de nuevo cuando se separan.</p><p>—Que tienes razón. Vamos.</p><p>Al fin y al cabo, tienen la eternidad a sus pies. Los dos juntos y para siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>